1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of antioxidants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,678, the patentee disclosed a class of phenolic compounds having the following formula as stabilizers for polypropylene: ##STR2## wherein R is a lower alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be primary, secondary, or tertiary. Typical of those compounds were 4,4'-methylenebis(2,6-dimethylphenol), 4,4'-methylenebis( 2,6-diisopropylphenol), and 4,4'-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol).